ghostintheshellfandomcom-20200213-history
Transcript:A Perfect Day for a Jungle Cruise
Woman: What've you got in mind? Amoretti: Terror. That's what I'll give them. What's one less life on this planet if it serves in helping me to accomplish that? SA: A Perfect Day for a Jungle Cruise; JUNGLE CRUISE Batou: Ugh...! Excuse us. We're from Section 9. They should've told you we were coming. Batou: Uh...! Togusa: Mm! Motoko: Batou, what do you think? Batou: Pretty decomposed. I doubt a veteran coroner could find anything from an initial exam. Motoko: That's not what I meant. I'm asking what your thoughts are. Batou: We were right. Looks like the same guy. Ishikawa: Oogh! Oh, man... Motoko: That's why I recommended only watching it on the monitor. Enough, Batou. Thanks. Togusa, continue. Togusa: During the last two months, five cases of multiple murders have occurred in the city. The four bodies today bring it to six cases and twelve victims total. What each of the victims has in common is that the skin of the upper half of their torsos was stripped off in the pattern of a T-shirt. Motoko: And per autopsy reports on the victims, it looks like probably all of them were skinned alive then left to die. Paz: Sick bastard... Borma: So, do police profilers have an opinion? Togusa: Nope, not yet. Ishikawa: Well, then, could it be an act of terrorism by anarchists, or even a sacrificial ritual by some cult? Batou: No. There's no chance of it being a systematic, political, or religious crime. Borma: Hm? Then let's go down the list of all the sex offenders. Batou: It's not a matter of sexual inclination either. He doesn't get any pleasure out of these murders. Togusa: And how can you be so sure about that? Batou: A sense of duty, I would say, is this killer's motive. Togusa: Whoever heard of a serial murderer killing out of obligation? Motoko: Something's out of the ordinary, otherwise we wouldn't be here. Right, Chief? Aramaki: Marco Amoretti, former Petty Officer with the American Imperial Navy. According to information from the American Empire, there's a high probability that this man is our killer. We've learned from Defense Department files that he bounced from one front to another in the last World War and acquired an impressive service record, but then he was discharged in March of 2028 at his own request. After that, his whereabouts have been unknown. Motoko: Well, what makes them think he's our guy? Aramaki: They say he was involved in a case that bears a striking resemblance to this one. Motoko: A resemblance? Aramaki: Yes. Togusa: Chief, if they know that much about him, then they must have already been looking for him, weren't they? Aramaki: As of yet, no. But a request came in from the CIA via the Ministry of Foreign Affairs to quickly apprehend Amoretti and unconditionally hand the suspect over. Batou: Tut! Togusa: Wait a minute. That's a plain violation of our domestic affairs! And how come we have to run in to mop up a mess left by the damn CIA? Satou: I do hope you'll be able to help us in that regard. Aramaki: These gentlemen are from the American Empire. Satou: Agent Suzuki Satou, CIA. Watanabe: I'm Tanaka Watanabe. Satou: We're pleased to meet you. Watanabe: Likewise, so pleased. Amoretti: Distribute these in enemy territory. This latest batch is really nasty. Togusa: Investigators said the body had been pecked at by birds until it was discovered. The ground showed signs of a struggle. The local cops took some soil samples back, but they didn't find any clues to give them a lead on the murderer. Satou: I see how it is. Togusa: And next month, they're breaking ground for construction here. So much for our crime scene... Batou: I plan on nabbing that son of a bitch very soon. Satou: "Crane Habitat"? There are cranes here? Togusa: No, not anymore. Only crows. Big Guy. There's something... I have to ask, is there anything about this case you've been keeping from us? Satou: Ah, hm, I'd love to hear this, too. Batou: Listen up, the second I find him that freak can kiss his cold-blooded ass goodbye. You follow me? Satou: You missed your calling as an actor. Ha, ha, ha, ha... Motoko: Batou... Batou... you all right? Batou: Yeah, it's nothing. Hey! Don't go prowling around in other people's heads! Togusa: You're not yourself today. Have you caught a bug or something else? Oh, I forgot, you don't suffer from that sort of thing. Motoko: Togusa, this transmission's encrypted, so listen up. If Batou should start getting out of control while our team is working on this case, I want you to stop him. Understand? Togusa: Gross! Man, nothing wakes you up like a canned coffee that's gone lukewarm! Think there's a connection between Batou and the killer? Motoko: I don't know, but he doesn't seem to be in his usual state of mind. Togusa: That's for sure. All right. I'll do what I can. Whoah, I'm giving up caffeine. Batou: If it's bad, throw it out, shut up and move on. Motoko: I'll leave it to you. Togusa: Roger. Matsuoka: All right, you have my approval. It's your case now, so we'll back off. I'll only ask that you deal with the prosecutors directly then. Aramaki: Of course. Takekawa: However, if the CIA manages to obtain custody of him, the case will stay open indefinitely. Huh... No, I simply have to tell my people something. Aramaki: I'm sorry, but that's part of your job. Watanabe: Uh, gentlemen. I appreciate your cooperation. Takekawa: Oh, our pleasure. Watanabe: Here's my card. Aramaki: Major, I want you to tap into these people from the back wall. Motoko: Roger. Matsuoka: Mr. Tanaka...Watanabe? Matsuoka & Takekawa: Uh? Watanabe: Hm? Takekawa: Yes, what is it? Policeman: Chief, you need to come to headquarters immediately, sir. Takekawa: I'm in a meeting! Policeman: A data disc has been found that shows a firsthand recording of the murders. Takekawa: What! Where? Policeman: Um, it was being sold in a shop located on Radio Street at Newport Akiba. Motoko: Paz, Borma! Get down to the electronics district now. Question the shop owner. Aramaki: Dive into the Information Retrieval-System. Motoko: We'll do. Chief... Aramaki: I know. You noticed it, too, huh? Motoko: Watanabe was expecting this. Tachikoma: Hahaha! Check it out! This place looks like fun! I bet our experience points will go up if we hang out here. Motoko: We don't have time for window shopping. Tachikoma: Er, uh... Motoko: Paz, you hit the shops on the periphery. Borma, talk to the shop keeper. Find out where he got that video. Paz: Roger. Motoko: I want visuals on everyone who's been there since yesterday. Operator: Yes, ma'am. Ishikawa: Major, can't we do anything about this guy? I can't knock on any back doors with him here. Motoko: He's probably keeping an eye on us. Ishikawa: Geez, they aren't very trusting. Motoko: That's why you should knock on those back doors. You might find something. Mr. Watanabe, the discs that the authorities confiscated just arrived. Perhaps, you'd like to watch it. Watanabe: Yes, let's do that Motoko: Why don't we use the booth over there? Watanabe: Uh...oh, that one. Motoko: It's all yours. Ishikawa: Here we go... Woman: Ah, ah,ah... Ah... AAAAAAAAAUGH!! Togusa: Shit! Why the hell was that filthy son of a bitch passing around a disc like that!? Batou: Because that's his objective, as far as he's concerned. That right, Mr. Satou? Satou: Whatever do you mean? Batou: Before I became a member of Section 9, I served in the Rangers. I even spent some time in the jungles of South America. Satou: Really. Fascinating. But I don't see how it bears any relevance to this at all. Batou: Stop playing dumb!! Hostilities were still going on when your American Empire Forces pulled out of it!! And now it seems that nightmare is rearing its head from the bowels of hell one more time. Togusa: Nightmare...? Motoko: What's he doing? Watanabe: The killer is probably directing his visual sensory data into the victim. Motoko: Are you trying to tell me that while this inhuman beast was skinning these women alive that he forced them to watch him do it? Watanabe: So it seems. Motoko: That's vile. Voice: Aaaugh, aah... Watanabe: 6 cases documented, they're all accounted for. Motoko: Ishikawa, have you turned up anything? Ishikawa: Yeah, I gotta hand it to the CIA. Their walls were tough to break through, but a few records were still left at Photo Plug. I found a hell of lot of psychoanalysis reports on Amoretti in the agency's files...talk about a head case. Geez... Motoko: Isn't there anything a bit more out of the ordinary? Ishikawa: Hang on, hang on... Project Sunset? Batou: Project Sunset. If you claim you've never heard of it, I'll fill you in. The CIA concocted this operation in the last World War to make enemy countries lose their will to fight. It's the codename for a guerrilla op where they would send operatives deep into enemy territory, and then after making friends with the locals, they'd kill the women and children in ways that were horrific beyond description. Togusa: A military operation!? You've gotta be kidding. Satou: For the record, no such operation exists. It's my country's official position on the subject. Batou: It was widely rumored that many members of Project Sunset had become mentally unstable, even psychotic. Togusa: What's a man like Marco doing here? Satou: No one seems to know the answer to that. Why not consult the cosmic charts his shrinks liberally refer to as reports? Batou: I know the reason. He's still fighting his own war, a personal one for him. Mine's not over, either. Motoko: I'd heard stories, but I can't believe it actually happened. But if Marco intends to break our will to fight, he'll never stop killing, not in a country like ours where people are desensitized to others dying. Borma: Major, it looks like Marco used homeless people who live in a park near Radio Street as messengers to circulate the murder discs. I'm sending you a data file of a seventh murder that I just obtained. Batou: Seventh!? Togusa: He's already claimed another victim? Batou: Send it to our terminals, too! Now! Woman: Please... I beg of you... Don't... Batou: Damn, shit! That slimy bastard used his victim's visual data this time! Borma, does that file have a date stamp? Borma: It's dated last night! Batou: Use the victim's voiceprint to locate her address. She might still be alive! Togusa: It sort of makes you wish she hadn't survived. Satou: Skin regeneration technology has really advanced. She won't be perfect, but she'll be good enough. Batou: Dickhead!! Satisfied!? That monster you created is doing a top notch job, carrying out his mission!! Satou: Which is why we're here to retrieve him. Batou: To retrieve him!? You piece of shit....!! Togusa: Stop! Strangling him won't help anything. Come on! Let him go! Batou: He won't get away this time. Because I'll make sure I kill that sick maniac! Togusa: This time? Satou: Hm, I see. If you'd done your work right to begin with, we wouldn't have to come here to bring him back. Togusa: What are you two talking about ? Hey! Batou: Where is he? Where the hell could he be? Satou: Is the thought of asking me for advice out of the question? That is the reason why I joined you in the field today to help out with the case. Batou: What balls! Thinking you could help us!? Togusa: Wait, Batou. What do you mean by that? Satou: Meaning sewers. There's a sewer system under here, correct? Togusa: It's some sewers and a waterway. Batou: Waterway? Togusa: Yeah. Basically, river channels that are covered over. Hey, now that I think of it, there's one that runs directly underneath the park where he had passed the files to the homeless. Togusa: Look, they follow the course of the rivers. Batou: I get it. He's going upriver to commit all his crimes then he's traveling back down river into the city to spread the word. Togusa: Which would mean he's... Batou: This guy's right under our feet! Don't move, you wait right here! I'll drag him back in a body bag!! Satou: Ooh... Hm. Batou: If Marco is moving along the sewers, there's a good chance that his lair is down there, too. Send Borma's team into the sewers under the city. We'll catch him in a pincer attack and arrest him! Motoko: Batou, I have your word that you'll simply arrest him, right? Batou? Tachikoma: Wow, it sure is damp. Our optical camouflage visibility index is definitely gonna shoot up. Tachikoma: Our gaskets won't corrode, will they? Borma: Quit your whining. Just be thankful you don't have a sense of smell. Tachikoma: Is there an unpleasant odor? We can analyze it with our sensors. Tachikoma: Borma's discomfort index is at 68%. Borma: Ah, shut up. Togusa: Huh, what's this? Batou: He probably hid it there just in case of a surprise attack. We were right. Togusa: We found a gun hidden. Batou: Clamminess... rank stagnant water... Yeah, this is the same jungle we fought in, all right. Togusa: You and yourself having a conversation? Uh, Batou. Hey, wait! Motoko: Togusa, what's Batou doing? His cyber-comm's off. Togusa: The Big Guy's really lost it. He wants Marco dead in a serious way. I'm not sure what I can do... Motoko: What happened? Operator: The fiber optic cables within the water pipes appear to be creating a barrier which results in interference. Motoko: Then, try bypassing it using the relay station at the Water and Power Authority . Operator: Roger. Ishikawa: Major, I found something you're not gonna like in the comm log between our visitors and their HQ. They aren't here for the purpose of capturing Amoretti, or bringing him back. Their orders are to eliminate him and make his death appear to be an accident. So far, so good? You knew Batou's complete history. There are also records kept only by the CIA. Why? Because when he was a Ranger, Batou stumbled onto an area where Project Sunset had been carried out. Motoko: A setup? Aramaki: Dirty bastards. We were being used by them. From the start, your plan was to have Batou kill Amoretti. Watanabe: I don't know what you're talking about. Such a statement is absurd. However, you're aware that your unlawful access of the CIA's files was a serious subversive crime. Motoko: Ishikawa, cuff this lying son of a bitch. We'll deal with them when this is over. Chief, I'm going after Batou. Aramaki: Hurry! Watanabe: Technically, we're not guilty of doing a damn thing. This is a private war between them. It's theirs alone. They're still on a jungle cruise that's out of time and place...because they can't forget about it. Borma: Damn. Togusa: Get him? Borma: No, he got away. Batou: Good, he's mine! Togusa: Hey, wait! You can't go after him alone! Togusa: Batou, where are you? Batou: Marco!! Batou: Let's put an end to this now... Batou: It's over. Amoretti: Do it. Please kill me. I'm begging you. Batou: What was that? Amoretti: That's it. I wanna be skinned with my own blade. Please, you must do it... Batou: And you believe...that will release you from your duties, let your off easy, you sick prick! Fine with me!! Togusa: Don't fire! Amoretti: Uhh... Batou: Sorry, pal. I already fought my war and I'm through with it! Satou: We only have two return tickets. We weren't planning for three. Togusa: That does it! I'm so friggin' sorry that we didn't give him to you in a body bag!! Batou: You thought I was gonna shoot him? I'll admit, the thought of purging that stain from my honor out of some outdated sense of justice did cross my mind. Huh. If it's true when the past is unchangeable, I'm gonna carry it into my grave. This isn't Marco's jungle, this is our town. And I didn't shoot him, because I'm a cop. Motoko: You know, you saved one of them this time. Category:Transcripts